WO 2012/072 188 A1 discloses a headlight lens for a motor vehicle headlight, wherein the headlight lens includes a body of transparent material incorporating at least one (for example optically effective) light entry face and at least one optically effective light exit face, and wherein the body comprises a light tunnel forming, via a bend, transition into a light passage section for imaging the bend as a bright-dark boundary.